New Years 2009
by MikaUchiha
Summary: A new year is coming and its time to discuss the annual resolutions for the new year. Enjoy the drama.. SasuMika ShikaTema NaruHina GarraMiki KonradMisa NejiTen KibaSuki crackfic


**By: MikaUchiha**

**Summary: A new year is coming and its time to discuss the annual resolutions for the new year. Enjoy the drama.. SasuMika ShikaTema NaruHina GarraMiki KonradMisa NejiTen KibaSuki crackfic **

**AN: Mirako and Haru are Mika's parents.**

**Disclaimer: Only own Ishugashi clan and Suki-chan owns Suki! Masashi-sama owns everyone else.  
**

**New Year's Resolutions

* * *

**

Mika rested her head on Sasuke's shoulder. Everyone was at her house. Well, at least all her friends and her's and Sasuke's parents.

"Let's start this party! We have two hours till the new year. Let's get this party started!"

Every one in the circle started screaming and shouting in excitement.

"Let's start with resolutions. Who has anything interesting. None of that I want to lose weight shit."

Naruto's hand shot up and started to wave wildly.

"Anyone?"

Sasuke gracefully raised his hand.

"Yes, Sasu?"

He cleared his throat.

"I want to get married this year."

Mika smiled.

"Could you please tell us why?"

Mika raised an eyebrow.

"If I'm married, the fangirls will leave."

Mika chuckled.

"That makes two of us."

Naruto rolled his eyes.

"OH COME ON! WHY DON'T YOU TWO JUST GO AHEAD AND ADMIT YOU LOVE EACH OTHER AND GO GET HITCHED BY SOME CRAZED GUY IN AN ELVIS COSTUME IN DOWNTOWN KONOHA! NOW ITS MY TURN!!!!"

Mika glared at Naruto.

"Naruto there is no need to scream. Use your indoor voice or I'll call the nanny in here to change your diaper. Don't interrupt the grown ups. Its rude! You were saying, Sasu-kun. "

Naruto turned his head to the side and crossed his arms childishly.

"Hn. What a dobe."

"Anyone else got something kool, besides that Naruto wants to grow up."

Everyone at the table began to snicker.

"HEY!"

Mirako raised her hand.

"I want my triplets to start giving me grandchildren."

Mika blinked.

"Mom. No. Just. No. Don't even go there. Just...no."

Th smile from her face faded and she put her hand back in Haru's lap(1).

"OK. since there seems to be nothing interesting from the adult category, lets make up some random crazy resolutions that we know we would never keep. Sasuke, you start us off."

"OK."

He was silent for a moment before he finally answered.

"Not checking any Ishugashi girls' tits out."

Haru glared at Sasuke.

Fugaku spoke up.

"Going the whole year without sex of any kind."

The men at the table all nodded in agreement.

"Not eating sweets," Miki said, licking a yellow lollipop.

Mika shook her head.

"Not talking. At all."

Mika raised her eyebrows and stared at all the people in the circle.

"AMEN!"

The girls raised all their glasses in agreement.

"No breathing." Mikoto spoke up.

Mika scoffed.

"We'd all _die_."

Miki giggled.

"How lol-able."

"H-how about not loving anyone or anything."

Everyone went silent for a moment, shocked by Hinata's idea.

"That'd be worse than death."

Everyone nodded.

"No smiling." Miki said.

"What a bitter place." Temari said.

"No blinking."

Shikamaru yawned.

"What a dry place."

"LOL!"

Mika rolled her eyes.

"What about no moving."

Everyone stared at Suki for a moment before Misa burst into laughter.

"OMG! LOL! Just (gasp) th-(gasp)-think about it!"

Soon, everyone started to laugh. Then Neji farted.

"LYKE OMG! TOTALLY LOL!" Hinata started to scream.

Everyone stared at her, all of them drunk with laughter and wine.

Mika blew a whistle and soon everybody was silent.

"Let's calm down. We have 5 minutes til blast off! Everyone take your stations!"

Kiba grabbed Suki and put her on his shoulders. Shikamaru and Temari ran to get the giant box of confetti poppers. Neji and Tenten grabbed the blankets and began to lay them all out on the floor. Naruto scooped up Hinata and dragged her into one of the many walk-in closets and began to dig around for the party hats and other various party items. Garra desperately tried to drag Miki away from her giant pile of sugary products, while Konrad and Misa began to make out on the couch. The parents rushed into the kitchen to grab the wine. In the middle of this utter calamity, Sasuke and Mika sat calmly on the floor.

"Wanna go out?"

Mika pondered for a moment.

"Eh...sure. Why not. I have a crush on you anyway."

"I thought so."

In the last minutes, while Neji and Tenten digged desperately through the couches for the remote, everyone sat down, armed with their poppers of mass destruction and condoms and birth control in their pockets, to bring in 2009. Overall...I made a crackfic.

* * *

**(1) Someone was being a very naughty person. hehe. How dirty. LOL! XD!**

**Anyway...I hope to post this at EXACTLY 12:00AM! Will I suceed!? Review? PLZ! First 10 reviews get New Year crack!"  
**


End file.
